Kikuta Clan
The Kikuta Clan is a powerful and old clan. Descended from the Sage Of The Six Paths, every member of the Kikuta Clan is gifted with a high chakara capacity and great chakara control. Some members of the clan, most from the main branch, are born with the clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Kaeda. After an internal power struggle followed by a clan war, the Kikuta were reduced to only a handful of shinobi, scattered across the world. History Many think that the Sage of the Six Paths only had two sons, but he had another illegitimate one. While the first and second son inherited the Sage`s eyes and body, the Third inherited his heart. As tension grew between the first and second son over who would be the Sage`s successor, the Third quietly departed. The Sage, seeing the Third`s wisdom and kindness, deemed him his true successor, but fearing that the first and second would harm him, the Sage sent the Third into hiding. Obeying his father, the Third walked the globe, studying man and it`s nature. Wiser the Third grew, while the first and second squabbled. He deduced that when the Sage publicly named him Successor, the children of the Sage would start war, killing many. The Third decided he would remain in hiding, helping the world from behind the scenes. The Sage, respecting the Third`s decision, named the second son his heir. The war the Third had predicted broke out. He and his growing family set out into the world, saving and aiding every person they found. After things cooled down in the world, the Third and his family settled down, training and perfecting their skills. Thus the Kikuta Clan was formed. The Kikuta Clan interfered and helped many in all the major Shinobi Wars, even long after the Third died. Also, the Kikuta investigated many potential threats to peace. All of this came to a halt when two direct descendants of the Third, Daimaru and Umimaru Kikuta, fought over leadership of the clan. Every member, with the exception of a small group of shinobi away on missions, were forced to take sides and battle. The battle raged for over a year, both sides evenly matched, until Umimaru and a master swordsmith forged a special katana, the deadly Heirith. With this weapon, the side of Umimaru finally won. Even though only a quarter of it's shinobi remained, the Kikuta Clan still lived. This was until the son of Daimaru, Uemetsu, returned from a far away nation and found his father dead. Uemetsu killed Umimaru and many others in their sleep, and was in turn finally by other members who had awoken. The few remaining members reunited with the non-allied Kikuta and decided to split up and train, only meeting once every five years. This would mean that the surviving members could not be wiped out at once. The mantle of leadership was passed to Icarax Kikuta, son of Umimaru. Icarax is still the leader of the clan, but currently he travels alone. Kekkei Genkai Kaeda The Kaeda is a common trait among members of the clan. It is shown by a small replica of the clan symbol somewhere on their left arm. The Kaeda gives the user the power to track other shinobi's true chakara. This means that the user would be able to know the enemies location and be able to sense in-coming attacks. Highly trained users have the ability to home in their attacks on the enemy. Neneru The Neneru is a rare trait that rarely strays to members beyond the main branch. It is shown by a small replica of the clan symbol on the left foot. It lets the user absorb the natural chakara around them, allowing them to move extremely fast. The downside is that the Neneru cannot be used while preforming some other Jutsu. Soul Release The Soul Release is only attainable if you are born from a Kaeda and Neneru user, but even then it is very rare. The Soul Release is shown by a small replica of the clan symbol somewhere on the users left arm, so it is therefore indistinguishable from the Kaeda. The Soul Release gives the user the ability to release bound souls, such as people brought back to life with Edo Tensei, by touching them. A Kikuta with the Soul Release is considered in the highest regards among the clan. Known Members Main Branch The Main Branch of the Kikuta Clan are those directly descended from the Third. The following are known and alive members of the Kikuta Main Branch: Icarax Kikuta and Ataru Kikuta Second Branch The Second Branch of the Kikuta Clan are those closely, but not directly, descended from the Sage. The following are known and alive members of the Kikuta Second Branch: Hayate Kikuta, Meguru Kikuta, Akito Kikuta, and Naohiko Kikuta. Third Branch The Third Branch of the Kikuta Clan are those descended, but not closely, from the Sage. The following are known and alive members of the Kikuta Third Branch: Aster Kikuta, Orito Kikuta, Ichiro Kikuta, Minohara Kikuta, Ikumu Kikuta, Umi Kikuta, Minato Kikuta, and Ushio Kikuta. Category:Kikuta Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Sage Category:Kekkei Genkai